


Tempt

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hand Jobs, M/M, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan feels like it's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempt

Sweat trails down Jongin’s neck and chest before disappearing beneath his black wife-beater. Yifan’s eyes focus on the low cut neckline of the wife-beater and then trail up slowly, eyes drinking in his toned chest and skimming over his defined collarbones. He knows very well that he shouldn’t be doing that to himself— paying attention so intently— but he can’t help himself; the boy is just that sexy- he commands attention.

There’s no way that Jongin wore that as a precaution for the heat: he had a plan most definitely and though Yifan is completely aware of it now, he unfortunately isn’t that strong. 

Yifan watches the way his Adams apple bobs up and down slowly as he swallows, glistening under a sheen of sweat. He tries his best to ignore the urge to push him down against the hardwood floor and lick all of his sweat away but it’s far more difficult than he thought. The boy puts his pencil down for a second and runs his fingers through his hair, pushing the slightly damp locks off of his face. 

He’s supposed to be studying for finals— they both have math, science, and English finals to focus on. It’s normal for them to study together, in fact it’s kind of a routine. Whenever there’s a test or a quiz they enlist each other’s help and go somewhere quiet to study together. 

But now things have changed. 

They’re in his bedroom sitting on the cool floor with the fan pointed on them in an attempt to remain cool. It’s abnormally warm and it’s causing both of them to sweat more than usual; that and a few other factors in Yifan’s case. Ten minutes ago Jongin removed his uniform shirt put it into his backpack, opting to remain in his undershirt. When the shirt came off Yifan’s ability to focus on school work flew out the window. 

Focus Yifan, focus. You can’t fail any of these finals or you’ll have to go to summer school. 

You can’t follow Jongin around like a puppy if you’re stuck in a classroom.

He quickly looks down at his notebook to hide his glare. It’s annoying that he still manages to think like that. Yifan doesn’t follow Jongin around like a puppy— they’re friends so it’s normal for him to be around the boy a lot. He doesn’t have anything to feel weird about in regards to their situation: friends hang out all the time. 

In all honesty he does have a few things to feel weird about, such as how much he loves to hear Jongin speak— he also loves to watch him speak— or how seeing the boy makes his heart sing and shout angrily or that very unfortunate accident that happened two months before that the two of them promised never to speak of again. 

“Yifan-hyung?”

“H-Huh?”

“Aren’t you hot?”

“Pardon?” He asks and looks up at Jongin. The brunet smiles sweetly at him and his heart lurches. 

“Don’t you want to change into something else or just take off your shirt? You could get heat stroke if you’re not careful.” 

“Oh umm.. yeah.” Yifan pushes his books off of his lap and quickly removes his shirt. He registers the fact that Jongin’s eyes are still on him and bites his lip nervously. 

What are you thinking about? 

He looks up and the two of them make eye contact. Jongin’s eyes are full of a twirling emotion that he recognizes from months before and makes knots form in his stomach. He doesn’t want to acknowledge how hard his heart is hammering or how desperate he is to move forward until the distance between them is measured in shallow breaths. 

It physically hurts to deny himself that one pleasure. 

This is just studying; you promised yourself it would be just that. 

Yifan knows that Jongin is thinking about that early morning months before— he can see the memory glimmering in his brown eyes and wants to ignore it. He can feel himself falling into the pit of misery that he’s known for far too long and this time he doesn’t feel like crawling out of it. What he wants— what they both seem to want— isn’t what they should do. It isn’t a craving that they should act on. 

“Hyung-”

“- do you want a drink or something? I forgot to ask you when you first got in and my mom would kill me if she knew I wasn’t being a gracious host.” 

“No thanks.” 

Jongin bites his lower lip anxiously and looks down at his notebook, causing Yifan to do the same. He sees that Jongin hasn’t been working either; his page is full of doodles and nonsensical sentences that don’t mean anything in any context. Neither one of them are really on their game right now and it’s unfortunate that things have to be this way. 

“Hyung, can we talk?” 

“We are talking.” 

“I mean… can we talk about something important?”

“What’s more important than conjugating English words?”

“I think you know what I mean.” 

“I don’t but if there’s something you need to talk about go ahead. We’re friends and you can tell me whatever you want to.” 

Silence settles between them and the humming of the fan working hard to keep them cool is the only noise he can hear properly. His breathing is starting to become erratic and he isn’t sure that Jongin has taken a breath in five minutes. 

“Do you have plans for the summer?” Yifan sighs in relief. 

“Not yet. Do you?”

“I was thinking of going with my sister to California.” 

“California?”

“Yeah. She’s going on vacation with her husband and invited me to go along.” 

“Oh.. how long would you be gone for?” 

“The entire summer.” His heart drops and he refuses to be sad. It’s probably better that Jongin is far away from him- they’re way too close. And if Jongin would be happier in California, if he’d have fun, Yifan is more than willing to support that. 

“Have fun.” Jongin looks as dejected as he feels. 

“Is that all you have to say?” The boy almost whispers. “‘Have fun’?”

“What else am I supposed to say? I don’t know much about California and I don’t travel very often so I don’t have any tips. Just uh… try to not get jet lag.” He knows that he’s babbling but he doesn’t care. All he wants to do is get off of that subject— they promised not to talk about it or anything that went along with it. If they talk about it they will ruin any chance they have at remaining friends. 

“I might be going away for the whole summer. We won’t see each other for that long; don’t you care?” Of course he cares, he cares more than he should. If he had his way they’d see each other even more than they already do, they’d admit to everything that they’ve been keeping inside and they’d finally, finally, be happy. 

“Don’t do this Jongin.” Jongin throws his hands up in the air in frustration. 

“Don’t you see that this can’t go on? We can’t continue to do this, to pretend like nothing happened!”

“This is a mistake and you know it.” 

“The mistake is ignoring what we both already know.” Jongin’s chest heaves and his eyes are full of emotions that Yifan doesn’t want to acknowledge. “Living like this is terrible and I can’t take it!”

“I can’t.” He’s at the point of pleading. “Talking about this is just going to break things. We’re already walking on thin ice— if we open this box, there’ll be no taking anything back.” 

“I don’t want to take anything back.” 

“You will. I know you will.” The boy shoves his books off of his lap harshly and gets up. 

“I’ve kissed others.” Jongin says and makes him flinch. “I’ve kissed them and wished for it to be different but it isn’t. It’s just not the same, it’s never the same.”

“Jongin—”

“— I feel absolutely nothing when it happens.” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “But.. but when you kissed me, when you touched me, I felt everything.” Yifan stares up at him with tears in his eyes, feeling an intense amount of pain. Whether it’s physical, mental, or emotional it doesn’t matter because it’s there and hasn’t left in a very long time. “Everything was so different and special and I felt so complete. It was so right. You know it was right.” 

“We’ll be made fun of.” He whimpers. “We’ll be mocked, our parents will discard us. Everyone thinks that this is wrong— the way we feel isn’t good, Jongin. It’s not how normal is supposed to be.” 

“But you remember how it felt don’t you? You remember what it felt like to kiss me.” He remembers everything vividly as though it happens every single day. “Everything slipped into place and when your skin was against mine it felt like I was a new person. I won’t, I can’t, forget it.” Before he can say anything Jongin yanks off his undershirt and throws it across the room. “Right here.” He says and drags his fingers from his cheek, across his jaw, down his throat, past his collarbones, and settling on his abdomen. “It felt so good, hyung.” 

Back then everything had happened slowly. They had fallen asleep after watching a movie and had woken up in bed wrapped around each other. Yifan had smiled at the still sleepy eyed Jongin and leaned forward without realizing, kissing him softly. Jongin immediately responded to the kiss and they explored each other without a hint of hesitance. When the moment was broken by his mother knocking on the door they’d wrenched away from each other and pledged to never talk about it again. 

Now everything happens fast. Yifan is up in seconds and grabbing Jongin by the hips, kissing him senseless. Jongin cries out into his mouth and grips his bare shoulders, kissing him back just as desperately. Yifan moves his lips down and ghosts them across the skin of Jongin’s jaw before moving down to suck on his throat. 

“Yes, yes, hyung.” Jongin moans. “Oh god yes.” He crouches down even further and licks one of Jongin’s nipples, getting a high whine in response. He’s only heard whines like that in his dreams and right now it feels like he’s living one. Jongin pushes his chest up and Yifan moves his attention to the other nipple, tugging it between his teeth and nearly moaning himself when Jongin gouges his shoulders. 

Yifan falls to his knees and kisses down Jongin’s abdomen, licking the trail of hair that dips into his pants. He looks up at Jongin for permission and they move past the just friends part of their lives. “Please, oh please.” Yifan undoes Jongin’s uniform pants and slides them down his hips, past his thighs and lets them fall to pool around his ankles. Jongin’s erection is straining against his boxers and there’s a wet patch that calls to Yifan. 

He kisses Jongin’s quivering thighs and bites down, Jongin’s knees buckling and a gasp slipping through his spit slicked lips. Soon Yifan is pulling down Jongin’s boxers and taking Jongin’s hot cock in his hand. The contact makes Jongin hiss and Yifan presses a kiss to the tip. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Yifan admits. “I’ve thought about it for even longer.” 

“Hyung.” Jongin whines. “Come here.” He shifts to his feet and the younger kisses him hotly. The feeling of Jongin’s body heat pressing against him makes him grow hard and the twirling in his abdomen grow to hurricane speed. Jongin tugs on his hair and makes sure that there’s absolutely no space between their bodies. “I don’t care who thinks this is wrong. Do you understand how this feels?” 

“Yes.” He nearly moans. 

“This is ours. We own what happens and what becomes of it.” 

“I choose you.” Yifan says and kisses him again. 

“You’re not going to be able to go back on this.” 

“I know.” The smile Jongin shows him is brilliant and shining. “I’m yours, if you want me.” Jongin laughs and kisses him softly over and over again. 

“Mine, mine.” But the playful mood disappears when Jongin’s roaming hands begin their descent. Yifan is deathly still as the younger boy explores his naked chest and kisses the pulse beating in his neck. He’s shivering when Jongin’s fingers undo his pants and they slip down his legs. He steps out of them and trembles when Jongin’s eyes skim over his body hungrily. 

“Yours.” He gasps as the boy slides his boxers down too. Their bodies seem to know better than their minds do and they grasp each other carefully. Jongin begins to move his hand up and down his shaft almost reverently and he breathes heavily, picking up the same rhythm that Jongin has started. Jongin’s soft moan is all he needs and he begins to stroke faster. 

“I love you.” His eyes glaze over and he feels like crying. Is what’s happening real? He doesn’t know. It seems impossible; how can Jongin, the perfect and angelic Jongin, love him back? 

“I love you too.” Their words are lost to pants and groans, soft moans and whimpers. His heart feels like it’s on the verge of exploding from overuse. Yifan leans forward and pays attention to his desires and licks the sweat from Jongin’s collarbones. 

“Oh.” Jongin moans. “Please do that again.” Yifan chuckles and nuzzles his neck.

“Yes boss.” He begins to suck on Jongin’s collarbone and Jongin surprises him by coming all over his hand. Jongin blushes and hangs his head. 

“That was embarrassing.” Yifan grins and licks Jongin’s cum from his hands. “Not as embarrassing as that!”

“Oops.”


End file.
